Perfect World
by Eden Lies
Summary: When I close my eyes I try to imagine a peaceful, perfect world. AU, multiple different characters in the future. Pairings include SasuIno, KakaSaku, SasuSaku, etc.
1. Prologue:Perfect World

This is just a test pilot. If people like it and review, I plan on continuing along with this. If not, I'll leave this as a oneshot. Even though it starts with Ino, it'll include most of the characters. Also note that I've changed the setting of the story to Tokyo, and it is in present time. Pairings I anticipate in the future if this continues are: InoxNaruto (brief), KakashixSakura, KabutoxSakura, SakuraxSasuke, etc. =D anyways, enjoy!

The way I've created the chapter titles is like this. The file numbers each represent a different character, and so when you see a certain character's number you'll know that that chapter is in their point of view. You'll figure out in the first few chapters which character has which number.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to Kishimoto. I've based the plot of my story off of Kamui, which is by Shingo Nanami.

**_File 00_****:Prologue: Perfect World**

Close your eyes and just imagine a perfect, peaceful world. That's what I do when I feel as if I can't go on. Life's obstacles tend to stop everyone every once in awhile, so all of us need some sort of motivation. Most of my friends always ask me how I can remain so optimistic, and daydreaming is really my only remedy. Sometimes I sit on the small roof of my apartment and let my sighing thoughts run wild. There are so many things I wish I had answers to. Most days, I just think. I've definitely figured out that life is controversial enough to ponder about for days and days on end without reaching a conclusion. Still, my partial theory is that good, evil, and most facts we read are just based on perspective, and therefore not true at all. A person should find their own ideals, I think, and not trust in everything your superiors tell you. Sometimes, just sometimes, I dream of the past, dream of my dead family, and wish I could return to such a time. Anything would be better then the world I live in now, but no matter. I've got to look ahead of me and make my way through life. There's no sense in spending time being depressed about it, right?

Today is just another typical morning for me. I'm lolling about in bed, still daydreaming of course, when all of a sudden it strikes me that I'm going to be late for school. Damn it, I can't afford to be late again! I'll get punished severely… I tear out of bed and make my way to my closet. Of course, today of all days is when I can't seem to find any clean uniforms. Since I'm really pressed for time, I just toss on the set of rumpled, smelly uniform clothes that I wore yesterday. Whatever, it's not like anyone really cares. I dash into my apartment's tiny kitchen and shove a piece of toast down my throat in record time. I grab my satchel and take one last look around the apartment. Having no one to say goodbye to, I just turn off the lights and rush into the streets of Tokyo. If you have no clue of whats been going on here, you'd be surprised at what Tokyo looks like today. It's nothing like it was three years ago. Nonetheless, the streets are crowded with more people then in the past. I think its mainly because the city has become a whole lot smaller. Hmm...the past. I'm so immersed in my thoughts that I bump into a random passerby. The tall blond man gives me a dirty look, but I run off. I'm really to late to worry about that. Besides, its not likely I'll ever see that man again anyways.

Finally, I round the corner of the street I'm on and make it into the main road of the city. I can see my school from the distance, and against the limited Tokyo skyline I'll admit that it looks pretty magnificent. I attend the ever so important Konoha academy. And I really mean important, I'm not being sarcastic. It's extremely large, and has a tall, architecturally tasteful tower at the center. The tower is home to an extensive research facility. On all of the sides of the research facility it is surrounded by buildings that actually have the appearance of a normal school. These are the wings in which classes take place. Before I reach the school's metal entrance gate, I trek up four flights of long, white stairs. The bell rings before I can reach the top of the stairs, and I start to feel the panic well up inside of me. I've got to get there! I push myself to run even faster, past the gate, and I can feel my legs pumping beneath me as I run into the second wing of the buildings. Finally, I'm outside my plain classroom door. I cautiously open the door, sweat coating my brow. As soon as the door is fully open I'm blasted with the loud chitchat and laughter coming from all of my classmates. I breathe a sigh of relief-obviously my instructor isn't here yet. I settle down with some of my friends, Shikamaru and Chouji. From across the room I spy some of my other pals, Temari and Tenten. They're busy gossiping with each other, and so naturally they haven't noticed my prescence yet. Their uniforms are immaculate and neat, and now that I really look at them I'll admit that they're kind of cute. I can only wonder if my messy uniform looks good on me. I set my attention back onto a persistent Chouji.

Just as I'm getting comfortable and Chouji starts telling me a hilarious joke, the door opens again and in walks our instructor, Iruka. He gives us all disapproving glares. He said we should have much better behavior, and that our classroom was so loud China could have heard us. I roll my eyes behind Iruka-sensei's back. He's a fairly nice guy, and normally when he scolds us he's about as intimidating as a cute, cuddly penguin. But when he gets angry, he's really someone to watch out for. I swear, I still shiver whenever I think of the last time he went beserk. Right now he's saying something about one of the research facility's advances, and I really can't be bothered to pay attention to him. Time to find my little dreamland…

Suddenly a deafening shrill cuts through my senses. And no, it isn't the class bell. As soon as we hear it, all of us get out of our seats and leave the room, with Iruka following closely behind us. We hurry into the briefing room and prepare ourselves. Here, they distribute armor, connector sets, and guns. All of my fellow classmates, whom were so loud and excited previously, are now silent and grim. I guess anyone would be, considering where we're going. Once everyone's ready, we march out of the building. We reach the door leading outside of our wing, and pause. As soon as the doors open, instead of the sunshine I had seen when I had been running in, all I see is darkness. The air is filled with the tortured screams of the monstrosities known as atanan. Atanan, if you're wondering, are embodiments of spirits that have been tormented by pain and chaos we've faced. They've only started appearing since about three years ago.

I bet that by now, you're dying to figure out what exactly happened three years ago. Well, it isn't a pleasant story and I have no idea if I'll even be able to get it all right. I missed the details, after all. In a nutshell, Japan was struck by what we call the Grand Sinker. Most of the southern islands sunk, and the rest of Japan, including Tokyo, was struck my massive tsunamis. Only a little bit of what used to be Tokyo is still standing, and in fact, it isn't even supposed to be called Tokyo anymore. We're now to refer to it as EDEN. I find it funny, really. This place is anything but a paradise. Anyways, the name is really a bunch of acronyms someone in the research facility came up with. Who knows, maybe they had a purpose for naming Tokyo what they did. Regardless of names and whatnot, with the government of Japan destroyed, peacekeeping falls to us students and the research facility. We're more then meets the eye, you see.

Needless to say, my parents were both killed. Much of the population perished, and I was lucky I happened to be up north on the day of the disaster. I had gone on a short trip with my friend Shikamaru. We're both art enthusiasts, and there had been an exhibit we'd been dying to see. We had been in the lobby of a tiny hotel when the ground began to quake. Furniture slid, glass shattered, and part of the building actually collapsed. Shikamaru and I were shaken, but we received only cuts and bruises. As soon as we realized that no large aftershock was coming, we boarded a train back to Tokyo. The train stopped short of the city, and we had to exit. We were told that there were no more tracks on which the train could move. We descended from the train, and as soon as we caught sight of the city we were shocked silent. Never could we have imagined the devastation we would find. I went home that day, with no home or family to come back to.

Naturally, all humans strive to find peace and companionship. For the first few months after the disaster, I was completely alone. Sometimes I felt as if I were dead inside, and I had no hope or future goals. I sat amidst the ruins of my old home, and I made no move to fix it up. And that was how I remained until Konoha academy showed up at my doorstep. They brought me comfort, and promised me so many brilliant things. I realized, that day, that the only way I would be able go on was by living closely connected to others. If a person is a part of the world they live in, they'll not lose touch with reality as easily. I submitted myself to them and let them change me. I would discover later that this place isn't everything that they were cracked up to be. As a whole, the institution is like a coin: its got two completely different sides to it. From one side I get comfort, friendship, and a place to belong. From the other I am forced to watch blood dirty my hands forever. And I'm still not taking the research facility's 'experiments' into account... Most times I feel like the horrors committed by the academy are enough to outweigh their good side. Nonetheless, I'm thankful to them. They'd fixed me, just as was able to fix my previously destroyed apartment. And so I remain here, trapped by both government policy and my gratitude.

My hands are shaking badly. I really should stop thinking so hard, especially when everybody else is already out the door of the wing. As I walk out, I take steadying breaths. For some reason, today of all days, the door that I pass by catches my attention. Now that I think about it (though I really shouldn't be _thinking_ during an operation), it really is quite ironic. Just this morning, I'd walked into my 'school' as a normal student. I exit through the same door to my realm of horror as a faceless, worthless soldier. I spot the atanan and then my classmates whom are already in battle. As soon as my gun is ready, I jump into the bloody fray. I see blood, way too much blood. Its thick stench causes my throat to close up and makes me gag. I see a student whom I do not recognize wail as she reaches a fallen friend, and I'm reminded that most of us soldiers are only sixteen. We're much to young to be doing this. I take in deep breaths, and close my eyes for a split second. I force emotions out of my system, and once again I'm somewhat ready to kill. Even with my body on autopilot I can barely keep myself from crying or shaking. I shoot, slaughter, and kill the atanan alongside my classmates. As I watch them, and I can tell that some have the same fear that I do. However, when I look into the eyes of most of the others, I see no fear and no mercy. It makes me sicker then I already am. As the last monster finally falls, the battle comes to a screeching halt and I instantly feel better. My name is Ino Yamanaka, and this is the place I live in. I close my eyes and try to imagine a perfect, peaceful world.

* * *

And there you have it, folks! Ino is number 00. So, like it? Hate it? Drop me a review and tell me ^^.


	2. Nightingale

Alright guys, here's chapter 1! I've somewhat introduced two characters in this chapter. It is a little short, but I really felt like posting it. =) Enjoy!!

**File 03:Chapter 1:Nightingale**

I emerge from a steamy, warm shower. My feet are cold on the linoleum tile of the bathroom floor, and I shiver a little. I grab a simple towel and wrap it around my body, then reach for my blow dryer. As I'm drying my long, petal-pink hair I stare into my reflection in the bathroom mirror. From the mirror a pair of listless beryl green eyes stare back at me. I take my time getting dressed. I've got nothing better to do, really. Soon, I make my way to the living room area of my private quarters. I take a seat on my pretty little divan, and I stare off into space.

I'm bored. Extremely, utterly bored. I've been loafing around for the entire day, and until the messengers come inform me of my task I've got nothing do. My cup of red wine as well as the book I had been reading earlier lies forgotten on a metallic coffee table. Before my shower I had been reading this really great novel about a man who remained forever young and whose portrait grew ugly in his place. I'd just reached the part in which he belittles fiancée to the point that she commits suicide. That seriously annoyed me. Why couldn't she be strong enough to recognize her own self-worth? She shouldn't let her emotions get in the way of her safety. Whatever, I know I'm definitely not finishing the book.

Absentmindedly, I pick at my ornate outfit's sleeve as I think to pass the time. It's a Wednesday, but unlike ordinary students of Konoha academy I do not need to attend classes. I am general of the heavens, after all. My chakra is superior, as is my control over it. In fact, my chakra control is the better then that of the other two generals. Still, we generals are in a completely different league from everyone else. I don't mean to be snobby, but I bet I could probably blast every single one of the class instructors out of the building without even breaking a sweat. That's the power that a general requires at the least, I'm sure.

When most people see me they're surprised. The general of the heavens, second-in-command of this makeshift government, is a tiny seventeen year-old girl? I'm on the receiving end of a ton of sneers and dirty looks. They think I tricked my way into this position by getting cozy with the top commander, Lord Kakashi Hatake. He's the person in charge of the entire academy, and since our academy is basically Japan's new government he's like a king. If he really wanted too, he could've put me in my current position. The thing is, I really didn't need his favoritism.

Now, it's no secret that he has a thing for me. In fact, it's so obvious that it gets kind of creepy. He's always watching me, even though he tries to pretend he isn't. When we're at meetings or banquets I can feel his gaze on me. I always just do my best to avoid him. I've heard from others that he can be a nice guy, but I really can't bring myself to change my opinions on him. He's got much to big of an ego, and he even thinks that it's his God-given duty to protect the people! Apparently, the way his personality is like has got something to do with his past. His past…for the rest of my life I'll always remember the first time I met him. That was back when…NO!

I can't stand to remember it. I look at the coffee table as I remember the presence of my wine. I reach out for it, pick it up, and drink it all down in one round. As I close my eyes I can feel it swirling through my system. Even through the oppressive, mind-numbing qualities of the wine, flashes of my memories make their way through.

_Mother..knife..she stabs me…_

_Did I love Daddy too much?_

_I'm cold…it's raining_

_The streets are unforgiving._

_People pass by without a second glance_

_Until one day_

_A hand reaches out for me_

_I take it, and soon it's soiled with my blood._

_I look up and catch sight of silver in his hair and love in his eyes._

_Love_

_What's happened to me?_

_Cages…Why am I in a cage?_

_I'm not myself anymore_

_Power is pumping through my veins…_

_I see static and numbers…only numbers…_

_Needles and blood..so much blood…Is it all my own?_

_Pain_

_Screams…_

_A flash of silver hair…could it be him?_

_I call out, and it isn't my beloved…_

_Its Him_

_Anger, bursts of anger._

_He destroys the cage that's holding me in, only to realize it was open all along._

_I smile, just a pretty little nightingale with broken wings._

_My face is scarred and beaten up._

_He can't understand why I won't leave._

_Nobody can understand me…_

_I don't care._

_Darkness._

I'm shivering…why can't I get ahold of myself? Of course! I just need to clear my brain a little bit. I grip at my left wrist and push up my sleeve. I'm met with the sight of my nightingale tattoo. I take in deep breaths and try to focus on it. My past won't get in my way. I'll make sure of that. I need to pay attention to my tattoo-only my tattoo.

My nightingale tattoo...It really is quite pretty. The large, graceful nightingale is curled around a branch of a blossoming sakura tree. It's head is tilted up, and it appears to be in song. The tree's branch reaches all the way up my inner forearm, tracing over my veins. I suppose it makes sense that my love chose a sakura tree-it is my namesake, after all. I'm happy I was given it. In the presence of my tattoo, my past means little. Whenever I look at it I get this feeling of hope, and makes me believe that someday he'll come back to me. He promised he would return to me, and I know that he will. Someday I'll get to see his shining silver hair again, and I'll prove to Lord Hatake that I don't need him around. I blink a couple of times, and then I glance at the half-empty wine bottle on my coffee table. Just to be safe, I pour myself a final glass and drain it in a matter of seconds. I feel so much better now, really.

All of a sudden, a clumsy young recruit bursts into my quarters without knocking. His pale blue eyes are darting around the room, looking anywhere but at me. He's nervous, and it's obvious that he's new around here. I narrow my eyes in annoyance, but I'm willing to forgive his rudeness because he's bringing my hopefully entertaining assignment.

As I'm striding up to him I can feel his anxiety increase tenfold. He's shifting his weight from one foot to the other, and is holding out my mission scroll as far from his body as possible. This is too funny. He's so silly! Does he really think I'll do something to him? Eh, whatever. I cut his nervousness short when I simply snatch the scroll from him and return to my divan.

"You can leave now," I tell him, and he doesn't need to be told twice. He turns swiftly on his heel and almost runs out of my room. I can't help but to crack a grin. The recruit really has brightened my day with his antics, and he's also brought me my assignment. I look at the scroll I'm holding. I quickly unroll it and scan the information. I'm supposed to travel up north to the city of Mito. Apparently, there's some sort of large disturbance of power there and I'm supposed to investigate. There's no branch of the academy up there, so Mito is often subject to much unrest. I take down all of the directions and statistics I'll me needing in my memory bank and roll the scroll back up. I throw it down onto the coffee table and I just make my way out of my quarters. Now that I know what my mission is, I really don't need the scroll anymore.

As I pass through the hallways of Konoha academy, I'm once again the victim of dirty looks. Suddenly as I'm turning a corner, I bump into someone and lose my balance. Arms wind around my waist and set me quickly on my feet once more. I'm about to tell off whoever just carelessly ran into me, but as I look up at the perpetrator my words die in my throat. It's Lord Kakashi. I look down at the arms around my waist-he still hasn't let go of me. Many of the recruits wandering the halls have begun to take notice of us. Kakashi smiles down at me, or at least I think that's what he's doing. He wears this strange mask, you see. It covers almost of his face except for one of his eyes. And..oh no, is his head closer all of a sudden?! I'm moving around and trying to free myself of his grasp, but he won't let go. Why won't he let go of me? His cloth-covered mouth comes within a few centimeters of my ear. His breath is hot in the shell of my ear and I really want to pull away. He whispers a quick sorry, and as he pulls his head back his silver hair brushes against my cheek. Kakashi's silver hair..I feel disgusted whenever I see it. It only reminds me of how different he is from my beloved. And it reminds me of what he always tells me. He truly, honestly believes that my beloved will never come back to me. He keeps on trying to convince me that he could love me so much more. But he doesn't get it, no one does. I've grown to disregard other people's opinions when it comes to matters of the heart. I try to pull away from Lord Kakashi's arms again. He finally, finally lets go, and I brush past him as fast as I can.

He goes on his way without once looking back at me. As I continue down the hall I can feel the eyes of the recruits boring holes into my back. I hear their whispers about me. _General Haruno is such a **whore**_, they're saying.

I don't care.

* * *

There you go guys, Sakura Haruno is number 03. So, like it or hate it? =D tell me and review!


	3. Change the World

Alright, hello guys! =) I know that it's been quite awhile, but I got inspiration all of a sudden. Ok, this chapter gets a bit confusing. It's basically just a series of flashbacks to give you guys background on the villain of the story. The underlined parts and the very last line are first person, and the flashbacks are third person. The he constantly referred to in the flashbacks is the narrator and do keep in mind that not all of these memories are in chronological order. Warnings: incest is mentioned, though nothing explicit. A bit of weirdness overall, so I upped the rating for this fic just in case. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**_File 02_:Chapter 2:Change the World**

What would you do if those you hold dear grew to abhor you?

_The air around them is biting and cold. Two brothers sit alongside each other on the same large rock. They love each other's presence; it makes it easier to think out loud. Speaking with his brother puts his thoughts into perspective. If he's going to say something and then it isn't able to come out of his mouth, then he takes it for a sign that it isn't the correct thing to say. His brother does the same, but he always seems so far off in dreamland. His brother is so much younger than him. He has to make sure that his little brother grows up right. His mother is sick and his father is dead. It's all up to him. Even though he monitors him as best as he can, he's always missing out on a part of life. It's made him feel somewhat resentful of his younger brother. He's had to grow up much too fast. While they're sitting in on the cold rock in the snow, he tells his brother as much. His brother doesn't take it too well. The younger boy tells him that he didn't have to__**, he didn't have to, he didn't have to**__. He could have left him to be raised by himself, and he wouldn't have known the difference. The elder still isn't convinced. Days pass and now they're speaking with each other less and less. His brother has started to spend most of his time over at friend's houses, as if he's saying that he doesn't need him. When he sees his younger brother all he receives is a glare of absolute loathing. It scares him how his brother grew up so fast around others. His little brother is coming home less and less, and one day he stops coming home at all._

_

* * *

  
_

What would you do if your own mother raped you?

_It's late in the night now, and he's huddled in his room in his bed. The crickets outside are silent tonight, but the moon is illuminating his dark room with beams of moonlight. He breathes in and out, in and out. He still feels like he can't breathe. The heat is thick and oppressing. Even though his eyes are closed, he can't seem to fall asleep. He waits and waits. Just as he begins to doze off, he hears the loud creak of his door. He looks up to see a person he hasn't seen in quite a while-his mother. She's been extremely sick for as long as he can remember, and she's been in the care of the city council's medical facilities. Her physical appearance is haggard and somewhat scary, but he's still very happy to see her. She approaches his bedside, and just as he begins to greet her she grabs his shoulders and shoves him up against the wall behind his bed. He squirms and tries to get away, but her hands remain strong. She keeps both of his arms trapped with one of her own, and then she looks down at his body. She's begins opening the front of his shirt, and he can't help but to cry. __**Why**__, he asks her, __**why**__. She pauses momentarily and grins bitterly at him through feral eyes. It's what the council __**wants**__, she whispers, it's what they __**want**__. She can't say no to them. She's just a puppet when they've got his life to threaten her with. They want to keep the family blood pure, so pure it shall be. She rips off his shirt and starts to unbutton his pants. He's crying so hard, so hard. He begs to be left alone, but she isn't deterred. She tells him that this is for the better of the community, that their family lineage is really this important. __**What about what's better for him?**__ He thinks that she has gone mad with pride. And so she violates him, destroys him, and makes him feel like he's scum and it hurts and it hurts and it hurts. She's still there even when he's run out of tears to cry. In the morning she's gone, no doubt back to her true home with the council._

_

* * *

  
_

What would you do if your beloved god were stolen?

_The murmuring starts and once its been awakened it never it never ceases. Stories, news, and tales pass from mouth to mouth. He hears it all, and feels the rebellion in the hearts of the people. __**It's the council, they whisper. It's the Okikirumi, where has it gone? **__The voice of the city council outshines all else. They decide everything he does, and everything everyone else does. Even the city's guardian god, Okikirumi, has been silent as of late. No matter how hard he prays to it, it's always a disconnected line. He's never found out where his brother disappeared to, he's never found out if his mother has been cured (she's with the council, after all). He's never found out if he's been forgiven for incest (he can't forgive himself). He receives no response for his troubles. It makes him feel bitter that his god does not care, but the idea of a god manages to inspire hope in many. Somehow he's figured out that the council is his god, now. He doesn't like it one bit. Then one day, he decides to take actions into his own hands. He reaches Okikirumi's shrine, and steals it away into the night. He's got no one on his tail and for the first time in his life he feels free. He doesn't care that he's just left his city to rot without the shred of hope that Okikirumi presented. He's just too happy. From now on, he'll make sure that no one will ever tame him again. He's going to be __**Alive**__._

_

* * *

  
_

What would you do if your lust for blood began overpowering your humanity?

_He's always been a person of curiosity. He always wonders how things work. He always wonders how people work. The first time he discovers his obsession is shortly after the Grand Sinker. He's walking through the rubble back to his laboratory when he spies a corpse in the shadows of a ruined home. He stoops to examine it and tries to determine when the person died. He'd love to try his hand at an autopsy…When he thinks of the blood just beneath the corpse's pallid skin his pulse begins to race. He looks around to make sure he's alone, and he is. He picks up the body and drags it to the end of the block and into his laboratory. He finds countless bodies after that, and he experiments to his heart's content. He' gaining knowledge, he knows. And he still feels the thrill every time he takes a blade to skin and rips it open. Maybe someday he'll be able to find living people to experiment on..._

_

* * *

  
_

What would you do if you had to live in solitude?

_He's alone in his laboratory, this man of test tubes and wires. Though he'll never have any company, he does not require it to function. With all his wires in place, he thinks he works very well. He's far above everyone else, he knows. No other could match his intellect, no other could match his character. He'll get what he wants by himself. His concept of life, his rules of morality-no one seems to understand them. Well, if they knew what it was like to be him, he thinks…and abruptly cuts himself off. He's a little bit scared because he realizes he doesn't know what its like to be them, either. The gears in his empty laboratory tick._

_

* * *

  
_

What would you do if you were king?

_He's sitting in his fancy parlor wearing extravagant clothes. He's playing a game of chess on an ornate, intricate board. The thing is, he's playing against himself. It's silly really, he thinks, to play against someone else. Why, with just himself he has all the power in the world. He can win if he wants to, he can win in whichever way he likes. If only he were God…he'd have so much more power in reality. Within the realms of his mind he hears mocking words and defiant principles. In a fit of frustration, he throws the **black** **Queen** he's been holding across the room. It lands with a dull thud on the luxurious maroon carpeting. He remains still for a moment, and then collects himself again. He looks at the chessboard. Moving the pieces around in a way not permitted by the game, he pretends that he's just put his 'opponent' in checkmate. He's won the __**game**__, of course. It's always the game, never the land he supposedly rules, He knows that he deserves more, and he'll make sure he gets it. His black eyes glint as he moves to pick up the **forgotten Queen**._

_

* * *

  
_

What would you do if you could play God?

_He's got all the power he __**wants (needs)**__ and its...just…perfect. It's wonderful. With just a flick of the wrist all the bad people are gone and dead, never to return. He doesn't even need to think-he can base everything on instinct alone. No one is his equal, so he no longer bothers to squabble with other kings or presidents. He can strike down anyone he wishes. Killing is fun, he thinks, but what's even better than the blood and the broken bones is the look of pure __**adoration (terror) **__he receives while doing it. It makes his pulse go wild. He never receives anything other than the respect and awe he deserves. And he's even got the **girl (doll)** to keep him entertained. She's his perfect little pet. He can play with her, make her soul sing for him. And no matter what he does to her, she'll always come back. If he's got everything he __**wants (needs),**__ then why does he still feel like something is missing?_

_

* * *

  
_

What would you do if your pretty porcelain doll shattered?

_His pretty girl is quite unique, to say in the least. She's got long pink hair and emerald green eyes and a personality just right for manipulating. Still, she's bold and she's rash, and listens to no one but him. Since she's got a lot of spirit, he knows that it'll be fun to break her down little by little. He can do anything, after all. And so one day he leaves her to gather dust in a little corner of his life. She's confused and she's scared. Her courage has gone out the window. She __**needs**__ him to survive. She doesn't know how else to live. He was the one who'd originally put the pieces of her life back together again. She acknowledges that he'll always be in his mind. And so, like always, she returns to him. She comes back expecting comforting words, intelligent apologies. What she gets is a slap in the face, and then she feels like she's **breaking** for the last time. He laughs and laughs and laughs. This time when she leaves, she doesn't come back. He was smiling when she left. While he basks alone in his power, he discovers that even the gods can be lonely. His smile falters.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

What would you do if you discovered your past would be your future?

_When things fall out of control he realizes it isn't all dandy and brilliant to be a god. Why is it that he's got the most power but he still has no control over his own destiny? He doesn't know. His life is falling to pieces because his brother is standing in front of him for the first time in seven years. His brother has somehow found the gall to challenge him, and he doesn't know why. His brother is determined, strong. And just by looking at his brother he's instantly seeing his past. He feels betrayal, pain, and disgust. His brother tells him that's all that's left for him-the feeling of the past. His brother tells him he'll never be free, no matter what he believes. The world won't change to accommodate people like him, he says. His younger brother goes on to say that he is much too static, and that when unless he wakes up he'll be lost to the real world. Even after his brother is long gone, he just stands there and stares after him. The angry words are still pounding in his head. A sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach somehow tells him that his brother was right. He disregards it. After all, he is a god, isn't he? He'll __**make **__the world __**change**__, he'll __**make **__it. _

What would you do if you could change the world?

What would you do if _**I **_already changed it?

* * *

phew, its done! So, opinions anyone? If there are any questions, feel free to message me ^^. Oh, and nope, the identity of this person shall remain a mystery until later. Until later!


End file.
